


Loose Ends

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas comes to see Dean at Lisa’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Ends

Dean’s been living the apple-pie life for three months, and it’s great, it really is. Lisa’s great, Ben’s great, the neighbors are decent, his job as a mechanic keeps him busy…

He hates it.

He can’t count the times he almost decided to say the hell with his promise, he was going to find Sam. But something always stops him.

When there’s a knock on the door one Saturday Dean goes to answer it, wondering if Lisa invited someone over without telling him.

He almost falls over when he sees who’s at the door.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says, the same as ever, as if they just saw each other yesterday, rather than three months ago when Dean had been railing against God and everyone else.

And maybe he’d been kind of a douche to Cas, then and before, but he had reason. Hell, his brother– _both_ of his brothers–had just fallen into Hell. He’d felt kinda bad about it later, especially considering Cas had resurrected Bobby, wished he could take it back, but seeing Cas just _standing_ there like nothing had happened leaves him speechless.

“May I come in?”

Numbly, Dean moves back from the door.

“It’s good to see you again.”

And suddenly the dam bursts. “‘Good to see me’?! That’s all you’ve got to say after three months? After just _leaving_ like that?”

“I’m sorry.”

“I figured I’d never see you again!”

“I didn’t know if I’d be able to come back. I didn’t want to give you false hope.”

Dean snorts. “So what are you doing here now? I thought you were beating things into shape upstairs.”

“Things are…contained enough in Heaven that I can justify the occasional absence.”

“So why are you here?”

“I wanted to apologize for leaving so abruptly. And to tell you that Sam’s alive.”

Dean runs that sentence through his head again, trying to make it make sense. “How do you know?”

“I’ve seen him, spoken with him.”

“ _How?_ ”

Castiel shrugs. “I don’t know. Neither does he.”

“But you’re sure it’s him? Not a spirit or a demon or Lucifer?”

Cas nods. “I’m sure.”

“No, no way! If Sam was alive he’d’a contacted me, phoned, _something!_ ”

“As I understand it he didn’t want to interfere now that you finally had the life you wanted.”

“The life I…” Dean laughs bitterly. “Cas, the _only_ reason I’m still here is because I promised Sam!”

Cas doesn’t answer.

“Do you know where he is?”

“When I saw him he was in Albuquerque, but that was several weeks ago.”

“Well then, let’s go!”

Cas puts a hand on his arm, stopping him from running to pack. “What about Lisa?”

Dean winces. Lisa really had been great, especially in the first month or so when he’d really been messed up, but deep down both of them knew it was temporary. “I’ll have to tell her I’m leaving.”

He thinks of something else. “Does Bobby know?”

Cas thinks about it. “I’m not sure.”

“I should call him. After I talk to Lisa.”

“Dean.”

Dean turns around again, to see Cas standing even more stiffly than usual. “Yeah?”

“That…was not the only reason I came here.”

“So what’s the other reason?”

Cas steps forward so suddenly Dean has to force himself not to flinch back, and kisses him.

Before Dean can even really register it Cas has pulled back and is staring at him. “I’m sorry I left like that.”

Dean rubs a hand over his mouth. “I’m sorry I was such a douche.”

Cas smiles at him, that small smile that he’s missed for three months. “I forgive you.”


End file.
